


Dangancon

by Shoucchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Conventions, Danganronpa Pregame, Dorks cosplaying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Ouma spelt as Ouma not Oma., Pre-NDRV3, Pregame!Oumasai, pregame au, what are tags tho?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoucchan/pseuds/Shoucchan
Summary: Dangancon. The biggest and best Convention for all things Danganronpa, and this year, finally, Saihara Shuichi has a ticket!Dorky Cosplays, Merchandise Hauls, and Fanboying incoming!Hilarity ensues.- PREGAME AU SETTING -





	Dangancon

Saihara had finally made it. This was his safe zone, his utopia, his salvation

 

Dangancon.

 

The world's biggest Convention for Danganronpa.

 

He’d been so nervous in the ticket sales, he’d loaded up all the devices he could, gotten into the queue as soon as they opened, and prayed to whatever being may be out there, just this once, for a blessing.

 

He’d tried a few years before, and every year he’d failed to get one of the severely sought after tickets, and instead had to watch streams and videos while feeling sorry for himself.

 

But this year he’d dropped lucky! Because not only was it the biggest convention the world had to offer, it was only the only way you could apply to be a contestant, and finally Saihara might have a shot at applying! He’d feared he’d never get a chance, because he was only barely passable for a teenager anymore, but luck had been with him.

 

So, here he was, in a long queue of avid fans, waiting to enter the arena, nervousness filling his every cell, and his hands shaking in uncontrollable excitement. He was a tumble of emotions, and he knew it would only expand when he got in.

 

He’d decided on the first day to go for a casual approach with a hint of cosplay, but nothing full blown. He’d donned a jacket designed to look like Kirigiri Kyouko’s, but cotton thankfully, because wearing leather in the heat he was in would have been horrible. Underneath was simple black jeans, and he’d brought his ITA bag with him, full of pins of his favourites, both characters and previous contestants.

 

He did feel a little lonely and isolated, watching with a spark of jealousy, as people gathered in groups, squealing avidly or chatting eagerly, while he stood alone. He didn’t really have many friends, he only had one and they hadn't gotten a ticket.

 

As he slowly made his way to the front of the queue though, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

When he turned he found two boys behind him in the line.

 

“Hey, are you by yourself?”

 

“Um- Y-Yeah?” Saihara stuttered, because one of these boys looked exactly like one of the survivors of the last season, and his cosplay was God tier.

 

“Would you like to hang out with us? You look lonely.”

 

“Please?” Saihara was grateful for the company.

 

“Great!, I’m erm- Ami, and this is Kiyo.” The cosplayer introduced, pointing to his long haired companion, who was simply dressed casually.

 

“Nice to meet you both!” Saihara answered, slowly gaining some confidence, at the friendliness of the two newcomers.

 

"I’m Saihara Shuichi, um- also your cosplay of Amami is really convincing! Could I get a picture with you?” Saihara asked, warmth radiating on his cheeks in embarrassment. The other gave a weak chuckle, scratching the back of his head and giving a bashful expression.

 

“Sure!”

 

The other, Kiyo, held the back of his hand over his mouth, to mask his laugh as a cough.

 

Saihara quickly got the picture with Ami before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

 

They’d finally reached the front of the queue, and upon displaying their tickets, and getting scanned in, Saihara felt the breath leave his body at his first glimpse in the convention.

 

It was… incredible.

 

The area was vast, open, and all below Saihara’s feet, stalls upon stalls, corridors leading to private rooms, and so much space. From where he stood utop all the seating area, Saihara could see so much of the venue and oh.

 

This was what belonging felt like.

 

“What you stopped for? C’mon!” Ami gleefully cheered, grabbing Saihara’s hand and tugging him forward, down the stairs, Kiyo following more slowly.

 

“Woah bro, your Amami cosplay is legendary!” A boy interrupted them as soon as they reached the Con floor.

 

“Ahah… thanks..” Ami mumbled bashfully once more as the brutish boy asked for a picture.

 

“Thanks bro! Damn I wish my girlfriend could see you, but she’s gone wondering to find her friend. Tch. But damn.” The brute mumbled and Ami gave a forced smile.

 

“Well, if you find her and you see me, you can always come over again, I’m here all day..”

 

“Will do! I’m Kaito by the way bro!” The purple haired boy yelled as he ran back into the crowds, long coat flapping behind him to display a plethora of stars.

 

“What an odd fellow.” Kiyo mussed and Ami nodded, pulling Saihara into the crowds and towards the first stall.

 

“Woah look at that guy-”

 

“He looks just like Amami!”

 

“Go over!”

 

“No way you go!”

 

The whispers followed them as they went, but nobody approached, obviously too intimidated from Kiyo’s scowl and possessive hand around Ami’s waist.

 

The first stall was run by two girls, who were selling all sorts of merchandise, from keyrings to pins, to art commissions. Saihara’s eyes widened at a lovely chibi Kirigiri keychain, instantly snatching the final one into his hands.

 

Damn how far back in the entrance queue had he been?

 

“How much is this?” Saihara asked the shorter of the two girls.

 

“Nyhh? You like Kirigiri too?” She asked, shaking her shocking red hair in what looked like disappointment.

 

“Ahh!” The other girl turned at the mention of the name only to freeze at the sight of Saihara, clicking her tongue.

 

“Tch. A degenerate male liking my queen? How unsightly.” She sneered and Saihara furrowed his brow in shock.

 

“Tenko! Don’t be rude!” The other scolded.

 

“Gahh!! Sorry Himiko!”

 

“Um-” Saihara felt a little on the spot as Kiyo picked out a Celeste badge and Ami picked up an Amami drawing, of him sitting on a large throne, donned in a cape and crown, like royalty.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the art before shrugging and digging into his pocket to buy the art.

 

“It’s 700.” Himiko answered eventually, and Tenko clicked her tongue again but said nothing, as Saihara handed over the correct amount of yen.

 

“Thank you, Himiko, Tenko.” He politely spoke, not wanting to get into a squabble with the intense girl again. Kiyo and Ami also paid for their items before moving from the stall only to bump into a short boy.

 

“Oh shi- Sorry I didn’t see you-”

 

“Is that meant to be funny?” The short boy asked, in a deadpan voice that had Saihara splutter, thinking he’d offended the boy, before said boy gave a snicker.

 

“I’m kidding. Gee.”

 

Saihara felt the blush form on his cheeks, at his embarrassment, while Ami laughed.

 

“You’re pretty good. Nice to meet you!” Ami introduced, holding out a hand to the short boy, who was dressed as Monokuma.

 

“Likewise. I’m Ryoma.”

 

“Ami. This is my friend, Kiyo, and this is Saihara.”

 

“Pleasure. Might I say your cosplay is rather convincing..."

 

Ami forced a laugh and Saihara felt a little confused at why Ami seemed so bothered by the comments. Honestly if Saihara could cosplay that good he would feel honoured not embarrassed.

 

"Thanks..”

 

“Anyone would think you were the REAL Amami.” Ryoma added, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

 

Ami’s eyes narrowed and Kiyo held a hand in front of Ami.

 

“I think we’ve overstayed our welcome, we best be going.” Kiyo spoke, voice calm and flat, and Ami nodded, letting Kiyo drag him away from Ryoma’s smirk.

 

“We’re not all stupid.” Saihara heard the short boy mumble, before he gave Saihara a look.

 

What?

 

Saihara shook off the odd feeling the boy gave, like a bad vibe, before following Kiyo and Ami.

 

“Hey. Shh, it’s okay, he won’t say anything to anyone if he knows what's good for him.” Kiyo spoke calmly to Ami who nodded quietly.

 

“What did he mean?” Saihara asked curiously.

 

“Um-"

 

“Nothing, he was just being creepy.” Kiyo snapped, as Saihara nodded, feeling a bit intimidated.

 

“Oh woah look at that cosplay-” Except this time the comment wasn’t about Ami.

 

“Holy heck, I know! Let’s go over-”

 

“No way-"

 

Saihara caught who the comments were about, and froze at the sight of an Izuru cosplay. Less people cosplayed the characters of Danganronpa anymore, preferring to cosplay contestants of the games, people’s favourites usually got replaced when a new season came along.

 

Still, Saihara was impressed, and couldn’t help himself but go over.

 

“Y-You look really good! Sorry-” Saihara mumbled, watching red eyes light up gleefully.

 

“Thank you!!”

 

Oh. It was a girl. Saihara couldn’t even tell.

 

“My friend helped me make this, she’s so good at cosplay- and Izuru is so underappreciated! He’s my religion, my God!” The fan spouted and Saihara felt a bit hesitant at the outgoing nature of the girl.

 

“Anyway, nyahaha, I’m Angie! I love your jacket!”

 

"T-Thanks. I’m Saihara-”

 

“Nice to meet you Saihara! Would you like a picture with me?” Angie asked and Saihara nodded, watching as Kiyo and Ami waited patiently, Ami chatting to a larger looking male wearing a brown suit.

 

While they took the picture, Saihara spotted the brutish boy from earlier, Kaito, dragging two girls over to Ami and Kiyo, forcing the boy into a picture while one of the girls squeaked excitedly over his cosplay.

 

“Thanks Angie!” Saihara thanked the girl for the picture.

 

“No worries! Hey- if you ever want some cosplay help, come find me, I’ll set you up with my friend."

 

“T-Thanks-"

 

Saihara hesitantly went back over to Ami and Kiyo, who were now crowded by Kaito and his friends, as well as the large boy, and another girl who had wandered over.

 

Saihara felt a bit anxious to approach such a large group, and hung to the side, feeling small.

 

"Saicchan?”

 

Saihara jumped at the tap on his shoulder and the voice by his ear, spinning on his heel to meet the shorter form of his only friend, albeit he only knew it was his friend from the [nickname.The](http://nickname.the/)other was donned in a pale brown wig and an odd skeleton poncho, looking like a little reaper. The boy had told Saihara once it was how he wanted to look in a Danganronpa game. Saihara thought it was cute but probably a bit childish.

 

“O-Ouma?! What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t get a ticket?” Saihara asked, feeling grateful to know someone in a sea of strangers.

 

“I managed to buy one from someone!” Ouma beamed happily, and Saihara gave a small smile too.

 

“Have you seen that boy, Saicchan? He looks so much like ‘Mamicchan!” Ouma pointed excitedly and Saihara nodded, because he wasn’t even sure anymore if the boy was Ami or genuinely Amami Rantarou, the Protagonist of V2.

 

“Yeah..” Saihara trailed hesitantly and Ouma bounced on his heels excitedly, waiting for a chance to slide into the group and grab the boy for a picture.

 

“C’mon, let’s go over Saicchan!” Ouma grabbed Saihara’s hand, tugging him over, knocking into a tall woman who looked down at Ouma.

 

“Please be careful where you walk, you don’t want to fall over and hurt yourself.” She calmly spoke, and Saihara felt on edge at her tone of voice, Ouma simply laughed it off.

 

“Sorry Mother.” He teased, earning a glare from the short haired woman.

 

“My name is Kirumi, you’ll do well to remember it, brat.” She hissed, stalking off, leaving Ouma in hysterics.

 

“What a weirdo, Saicchan. Who did she think she was?”

 

Saihara just nodded nervously. He didn’t want to go making enemies with the wrong sort of people.

 

“Oh hey, Saihara.” Ami called, when the two headed back over, Ouma looking between the two of them curiously.

 

“Hello Saihara!” The tall one greeted, waving enthusiastically. “I’m Gonta!”

 

“Hello Saihara, and… other?” The brown haired girl spoke, while the blonde girl eyed them both suspiciously.

 

“I’m Ouma!” Ouma declared loudly.

 

“Maki. This is my friend Kaede.”

 

“I like your outfit, is it a cosplay?” Kiyo asked, curiously and Ouma nodded.

 

“This would be how I’d look as an Ultimate! Don’t I look cool?! I’m going to apply later!” Ouma spoke rapidly, excitedly and Saihara froze.

 

He’d thought he’d be safe this year, since Ouma hadn’t gotten tickets originally and there was no chance they’d be in the same game, but now-

 

Now there was a chance.

 

He had been looking forward to the game, knowing he’d be willing to kill anyone, but if Ouma was there… and he killed him?

 

Saihara shuddered to himself.

 

“Very. I like it. But what title would you go for?” Kiyo asked, the two falling into conversation, as Kaito, Maki and the blonde girl got pictures with Ami.

 

“The Ultimate Supreme Leader! I want to have a anti-hero role! Those are my favourite!” Ouma gushed and Kiyo nodded.

 

“I’d like to be an Anthropologist or maybe an Archeologist. Something mysterious... "

 

Saihara zoned out of the conversation for a second, trying to picture Ouma in the same sort of role as one of the small boys favourites, Komaeda Nagito.

 

Saihara just couldn’t see it.

 

How could Ouma possibly play such a mean role when Saihara saw the world in him?

 

“What about you?” Kiyo asked, and Saihara blinked from his trance.

 

“A detective.” Saihara didn’t need to hesitate.

 

He’d planned everything.

 

“Mh.. predictable.” Kiyo mused.

 

“I’d be an astronaut!” Kaito boasted, puffing out his chest proudly. “Because that means I’m smart, and I could win as a blackened!'

 

“Don’t listen to that blockhead.” The blonde muttered.

 

“Shut it Kaede, your Ultimate would be something sucky like Ultimate Killjoy. Lighten up already.”

 

“Why? If I lightened up, I’d become stupid, like you.” Kaede, the blonde, retaliated and Maki stepped between the two with a sigh.

 

“Stop it, you children!"

 

“Maki could be a childcare thingy person!” Kaito pointed and Maki rolled her eyes.

 

“Ew no, children.” Maki spat and Kaede laughed mockingly.

 

“Oh yes, Kaito, because your girlfriend obviously LOVES children, idiot."

 

Saihara barely noticed Gonta slip away, obviously uncomfortable at the bickering.

 

“Well how should I know?”

 

“HA?”

 

Saihara grabbed Ouma’s wrist and shuffled backwards, watching as Kiyo caught on, tugging Ami away too, leaving the three to argue.

 

“That was certainly something.” Ami mussed, Kiyo humming in agreement.

 

“Can I get a picture now, please?” Ouma asked and Ami nodded.

 

Saihara had a quick look over the next. stall as the two got a picture, catching the eye of the stark blonde, nearly white, head of hair sat behind the desk.

 

“Hello!”

 

“Hi!” Saihara replied, browsing the contents.

 

“I like your jacket.” The boy pointed and Saihara nodded, noting the boy’s intricate robotic cosplay, likely based on the broadcaster from V2, who had taken up an Ultimate Robot role.

 

Perhaps this boy wanted to be that role in V3?

 

Saihara wasn’t sure.

 

“I like your costume!” Saihara replied, and looking at the art hung up.

 

It was good. Really good.

 

“Did you draw all these?” Saihara asked, and the boy nodded.

 

“Yeah. I do commissions too, if you’d like anything specific?"

 

Saihara nodded. The boy’s art style was certainly something, so very close to that of the original Danganronpa style.

 

“Great, so what would you like?”

 

Saihara gave a wide smile and began to explain, watching the other boy’s face light up at the request.

 

“That I can do! Gimmie an hour or two.”

 

“Okay! Thank you so much."

 

“No worries. I’m Kiibo by the way.”

 

“Saicchan.”

 

Ouma chose that moment to bounce over.

 

“Whatcha doin, Saicchan?”

 

“Nothing!” Saihara answered quickly and Ouma raised an eyebrow but didn’t continue.

 

“Hey did you hear Tsumugi Shirogane is doing a panel here? She’s a special guest! We should go!” Ouma declared and Saihara watched Ami tense.

 

“I guess. It starts soon doesn’t it?”

 

“Yup!"

 

“Lead the way then.” Kiyo suggested, Saihara not failing to notice the reassuring squeeze Kiyo gave Ami, their hands held between them.

 

“Yay!” Ouma cheered, and Saihara couldn’t help but smile at the shorter boys antics as he led them through the crowds, and towards where the main stage was.


End file.
